Dreams Do Come True
by sigh2012
Summary: Tinker Bell origin story.
1. Silence

**Disclaimer****:** I am writing this because I love the show, I do not own any of the characters or ideas from Once Upon a Time or any other recognizable entities.

AN: This is my first fanfic. If anyone likes it let me know.

"Dreams do come true, if only we wish hard enough. You can have anything in life as long as you will sacrifice everything else for it." -J.M. Barrie

**Silence**

The man resembled the cell he occupied. He was dark, yet shimmered when exposed to light. He blended flawlessly in to his surroundings, shadows clamoring to do his bidding. His presence infected the space around him, oozing through the bars and raising the hair of the guard standing sentinel over the Dark One.

Bells echoed through the cavern, causing the guard to clench his spear tightly wary of the disturbance. He dropped to the ground following a loud clang of metal revealing the young face of one at odds with her surroundings.

The Dark One grinned slowly and prowled to the bars of the cell, gripping them tightly. "Tinker Bell," he sang, "To what do I owe the pleasure Dearie?"

Icy blue eyes flashed, glaring darkly while cheeks flushed red and the bells increased in intensity.

Teeth bared he placed his face against the bars and hissed, "Well that was uncalled for, you knew this was coming."

Tinker Bell's glare softened as she sauntered over to the cell, glowing dust falling to the floor behind her. She stood with one hip cocked and the bells chimed.

The man tensed and then relaxed, his voice pitched low, "Great sacrifice, indeed."

A forceful breath expelled silently from the pixie. Wings twitched with agitation and platinum hair fell over her eyes. Tink glanced up peering into the shadowed face. Moments passed and she seemed to find an answer. Bells echoed inquiringly.

"A new life for a new land," The Dark One started. Then giving a high-pitched chuckle flourished his hand, "Can't break a curse if you don't remember being under one Dearie."

Tink nodded, her bun bobbing. She reached down into the bag at her side, arm digging impossibly deep. Bells rang with success as she raised her tiny fist with an empty glass bottle clutched tightly. Tink uncorked the bottle and pressed her thumb and forefinger together shifting them slowly. Gold dust glittered as it fell from her fingers into the bottle.

The petite fairy re-corked the bottle and bit her thumb until she broke the skin. She pinched her thumb until a drop of blood welled up and she smeared it on the bottle. The blood seeped into the bottle, tinting it red.

She swirled the dust in the bottle and handed it to the caged imp. He grasped it lightly eyes focused on the dust. Silence echoed.

"Rumpelstiltskin," she croaked, before turning and walking away silence following in her wake.


	2. The Best Day Ever

**Disclaimer****:** I am writing this because I love the show, I do not own any of the characters or ideas from Once Upon a Time or any other recognizable entities.

"When the first baby laughed for the first time, its laugh broke into a thousand pieces, and they all went skipping about, and that was the beginning of fairies." – J.M. Barrie

**The Best Day Ever**

"Twenty, Twenty, Twenty-four hours to…"

A hand reached out and slammed the off button, the green comforter shifted to reveal the sleep rumpled state of a petite blonde with dark makeup circles below her eyes. As icy blue eyes cleared, the girl bolted upright with a groan her hand going to her forehead.

"Bugger."

Tinker Bell was never one for introspection, she did what she wanted when she wanted to and rarely took the consequences in to account. Then the curse to end all curses came and everything changed.

Piper Collins trudged through the quaint town of Storybrooke with purpose; her black boots thunked evenly on the pavement. One hand clutched the strap of her messenger bag, with its' sticker proclaiming _God Save the Queen_, and the other fumbling with keys due to an excess of energy.

The blonde came to a stop in front of Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, she noticed the Open sign and shoved her keys into the pocket of her green hoodie. She entered the building setting off the bell, before turning around and switched the Open sign to Closed.

"I'm not in the habit of closing my shop at ten o'clock in the morning. I would greatly appreciate you fixing my sign dear," came the accented voice of Mr. Gold, his tone condescending.

Piper spun and glared at the pawnbroker. "Funny thing happened this morning Mr. Gold," she paused and sauntered up to the display case in front of Gold and cocked her hip, "I woke up this morning and something had changed. I seemed to have memories of another life. I thought to myself why do I have two sets of memories, and I decided, well obviously, I'm either crazy or I was cursed by a bloody bitch." The blonde crossed her arms and arched an eyebrow. "Now I have a feeling that you can tell me which one is correct Mr. Gold."

Gold smirked, "I'd have to go with 'Bloody Bitch."

Piper nodded, "How long has it been?"

"Twenty-eight years."

"What changed?"

"It would seem Henry Mills went and found his biological mother, and she brought him home last night."

"Is that when your memories came back as well?"

Gold paused, reluctant to answer, "Yes."

Piper smiled deviously, "Then you owe me."

The pawnbroker leaned forward bracing his hands on the glass case, "How do you figure that?"

"I'm the one who helped him find her location, I'm not sure you know but I'm a bit of a wiz with computers." She huffed in exasperation, "I was even offered a scholarship at MIT, but we both know that no one leaves this town so nothing has really come of it. However," she grinned smugly, "since I helped both of us get our memories back, in a round about way, you owe me for my services."

Gold narrowed his eyes, "If I were to agree to that deal what exactly would you want, Dearie?"

Blue eyes danced mischievously, "I want to do what I do best, tinker."

His answering grin was all teeth.

* * *

Magic roiled, bubbling from crevasses and dripping from trees. It thickened until both animals and people could taste it causing both fear and wonder. The hazy glittering substance lightened in places and in others darkened into a deep royal purple. The magic coalesced infecting everything until the pressure grew to be too much.

The world exploded.

From the explosion the world split, and became many. A menagerie of creatures were formed each one more fantastical than the last, some evolved from their more mundane counterparts, and some were wholly unique. Among these unique creatures were fairies.

A fairy isn't born in a traditional sense; they are creatures of magic and exist to keep the balance and order of magic. Some would lean toward a more sacrificial magic while others dealt in blessings. Fairies are created when they are needed, and they are incapable of creating more.

The early fairies were few in number, and tended to play tricks on the mortals that surrounded them. They frivolously jumped from world to world, and were utterly hedonistic. From the chaos came the need for order, and so the courts were formed aligning fairies between the summer and winter courts all ruled by the high King and Queen.

A few centuries after the establishment of the fairy courts two fairies were awakened. One had dark hair curling around her shoulders, the other with platinum hair hanging straight.

A plump fairy clothed in blue bustled up to the pair. "Well little fairies it's been a while since we've had siblings born. What are your names?"

The brunette spoke softly, "My name is Blue."

"Very nice Blue, and what is your name dear?"

The blonde pixie grinned impishly, "I'm Bell."

"A pleasure to meet you Bell. I am Merryweather of Summer and I will take you before the courts," Merryweather winked mischievously, "But first let us find you something to wear."

* * *

Piper nearly skipped into Granny's Diner, her excitement bubbling beneath the surface. She was going to fix the old radio station, _A tinker's work is never done,_ she thought with a grin. She would be able to do something new and different from the monotony that was her cursed life, and if she could use her new job to irritate the Mayor even better.

"You're in a good mood today, have a hot date last night?" The woman with red streaks said slyly.

Piper turned to face the waitress, "Alas no Ruby, but if I did you'd be the first to know."

Ruby smiled, her friend's enthusiasm infectious, "Then what's up?"

The ex-fairy hopped up on a barstool and bouncing on her seat, "I just got a new job."

"Really? Where?"

Piper leaned forward as if telling a secret, "That is a surprise, and I'm still working out the details."

The waitress pouted, "Aww come on you can tell me. Well congratulations. Are you going to quit bartending?"

Piper shrugged, "Not immediately, but eventually I will. I only took the job to piss off the good mother."

"Still on the outs?"

"I'm not sure anything could repair that relationship." The blonde smiled self-deprecatingly.

"Well if you need any help let me know, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon." Ruby looked longingly out the door.

"I know how you feel, this bloody town tends to suffocate the best of us."

"Truer words have never been spoken. Here's your coffee, just the way you like it."

"Cheers Rubes, the coffee is brilliant as always."

The blonde jumped off the stool and walked to the exit waving a hand over her shoulder.

* * *

Merryweather scurried to the center of the grand hall, her slippers slapping against the stone floors. Floating lights illuminated the hall and leant to the ethereal presence of the court members scattered throughout.

A regal fairy seated upon a throne spoke commandingly and silenced the court, "Merryweather of Summer what brings you to court?"

The plump fairy curtsied gracefully, "My Queen, I come to introduce two new fairies to our ranks."

The Queen smiled catlike, "You may proceed."

Merryweather nodded and motioned vigorously for the two fairies to step forward. She cleared her throat, "Allow me to introduce Blue and Bell."

Blue stepped forward wearing a basic fairy dress in blue, her dark ringlets pinned up with flowers. She gave a deep curtsy much to the pleasure to the Queen. She stepped back the streamers on her dress swirling around her legs.

"Welcome to court Fairy Blue, may you find your purpose."

"Thank you your Majesty."

Bell stepped forward, her blue eyes darting around the hall distracted by the ostentatious décor. She wore lime green, and her hair was tied in a high bun. The Queen's eyes narrowed, and Merryweather nervously gestured to the blonde and whispered, "Greet the Queen."

Bell locked eyes with the Queen and did a quick graceless curtsy.

The Queen's lips thinned her voice ice, "Welcome to court Fairy Bell, may you find your purpose."

"Thanks."

Merryweather sighed.

* * *

The sight before her was awe-inspiring; it was like someone had heard her dearest wish and brought it to life in beautiful high definition. She slowly pulled her phone from her back pocket. She aimed it at the scene in front of her and hit record.

The Mayor Regina Mills was absolutely horrified and staring at the ruin that had been made of her apple tree, while Emma Swan stood in front of her holding a chainsaw.

Piper felt a wide grin spread across her lips, her whole body was shaking in amusement. Emma Swan was her new favorite person.

_Today was the best day ever._


End file.
